User talk:Stormbaron
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chaos Pirates page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Roranoa zoro|'''--Roranoa zoro']] :Have fun :) Vice Admiral Elections So the votes are in... CONGRATULATIONS YOU ARE A NEW MARINE VICE ADMIRAL! WELCOME TO THE MARINES!!! 04:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Jethro's Plan Alright, so here I am, just like I said. As for my suggestion, I was thinking about whether Jethro and Chris could combine their powers or not. The idea I have in mind, is that since Chris' clay is normally in a liquified state, and since Jethro can gather and release electric currents due to his Devil Fruit powers, that maybe they could infuse Jethro's electric attacks into Chris' clay for a powerful combo. And the way they could do it (since Ebon wouldn't simply allow the attack to hit him) is probably by having Chris act as if he was attacking Ebon alone, so that Jethro could add the electricity in order to damage Ebon by surprise. That sound good to you? Oh! And I thought of something else too, just now. I was reminded of a moment in Naruto (Shippuden) where the Konoha ninja were fighting Hidan and Kakuzu. Well, remember when Kakuzu combined his Wind and Fire Jutsu and was about to attack Shikamaru and the others, and how Naruto and Yamato/Tenzo combined their Wind and Water Jutsu to create a huge wave that stopped Kakuzu's attack? I was thinking that because Jethro can also use air-based attacks, that he could do the same thing to Chris' clay, by adding more force to it, and dispersing it to the point that it could overcome Ebon. So, what do you think of all this? Do any of them sound good to you? Wyvern 0m3g4 16:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) The Combo Ah, sounds good to me, SB. Can't wait to see the plan in action. (Also, I didn't mind the wait. It gave me enough free time to get other things done, so it all worked out in the long run.) Wyvern 0m3g4 20:45, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hehe, I definately wasn't expecting that. Thanks SB! I was actually quite surprised to see that I had climbed the way up to #4 myself, so I felt a little proud to know that i've been working as hard as I have. As for surpassing Ferno, well that was just a plus. :P AND IT WAS NO SMALL FEAT! FOR WE HAD A MIGHTY BATTLE THAT LASTED 20 WEEKS!! BUT IN THE END, I DEFEATED HIM WITH MY SPECIAL, GIANT, DRACO DESTROYER TECHNIQUE!!! ...Yeah, all joking aside, thanks for acknowledging my efforts, fellow VA SB. :) (P.S. I'm the one who's UNBELIEVABLY HUGE.) Wyvern 0m3g4 12:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oi Hey, Sorry, holidays and the days/weeks surrounding them always seem to be crazy and hectic for me; for some reason this year esspecially. Anyway, I'll try to get on when I can, and within the next week or so, order and routine should be restored to my life, and I'll be here on a regular basis, other than just a few random edits or comments I can sneak in during the day. So fear not! Order shall soon be restored... by my awesome... Galcion-ness? 05:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Arsona Hey Did you know that my character Arsona D. Wyvern is in love with munro jethro? Just so you know im telling you. Questions Could I use the Konki Konki no Mi? Could I actually change it into a Logia type where you could turn into energy too? Plus, I was wondering that because my series stuff is in a whole different universe, I could make DF that are already used by people like a Bone Bone Fruit? If not, then its okay. Zombie-boy will get you 19:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Devil Fruit Yo Storm, DJ here. l want to ask you if l can have Konki Konki no Mi for my character. User:Djolee5 Geki Geki no Mi, Kawaru Kawaru no Mi, Konki Konki no Mi Sir may i use the DF's Above or atleast one of them that you are not using? Phoenixs23 (talk) 22:40, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Still around? We've kinda assumed you've quit, but I thought it would be fair to ask anyway. Jet needs the Aian Aian no Mi for a weapon of his. If you don't respond in two weeks I'l assume you've quit and he can take it. Ok?13th madman (talk) 17:11, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey stormbaron this is inushima i wanted to know If i could have the murasaki murasaki no mi Inushima (talk) 14:24, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Deletion warning The Hito Hito no Mi, Dasei model is flagged for deletion, due to the DFC not finding any actual myths to back it up. If you're still around, could you either provide us with a myth to back it up, or change the page please? 13th madman (talk) 23:03, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Ai Ai no Mi If it's available, can I use it, please? '☆ DC2 ☆' (You in mah territory, biotch!) 17:51, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can I get the Konki Konki no mi? Rfldsza (talk) 21:34, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Geki Geki no Mi So this fruit of your's is listed as available, mind if I take it over? - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 13:04, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I was just wondering about the Ai Ai no Mi. Basically, if it isn't taken (which I can't really tell), I was wondering if I could use it for a character? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister''']] (Pay Me a Visit) 16:45, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Irege Irege no Mi Hey, do you have any plans for this fruit? May I have it if you dont? Cooljoshua567 (talk) 18:09, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Giga GIga no Mi Hi, Stormbaron. if your not plannng on using this fruit for anything is it possible that i have it? Please? YoungEezy27 (talk) 08:29, May 15, 2014 (UTC) 100th Hello Baron. User_blog:Carabe197/100th_Special_Time!! Do you want to join in this? Carabe197 (talk) 20:12, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Well? Carabe197 (talk) 17:21, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Mushi Mushi no MI Model: Scorpian May I please use this Devil Fruit Childish Chimera (talk) 10:15, April 30, 2015 (UTC) hey sir mind if i can get your sweat devil fruit for my character -usushi sushi- (talk) 21:16, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I know you get this alot, but might i have the Ase Ase no mi? I have yet to made a priate crew, and with the Ase Ase I can get started by useing it with the captain i have in mind. It completly fits his character perfectly. if you give me the fruit, that just means another crew on this wiki. Plese think about it, and I'm sorry if I botherd you. Theleagueofallegnce (talk) 00:51, April 26, 2016 (UTC) just wanna let you know my name is Laura Glasgow if you wanna befriend me on there :P Caring16:) (talk) 02:23, April 26, 2016 (UTC)